


The Dog

by The_Stuttering_Kiwi



Category: Captain America, The Avengers, the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: AU, Dog - Freeform, Dogs, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Stealing, The Avengers - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: Oh-the-things-we-will-imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Stuttering_Kiwi/pseuds/The_Stuttering_Kiwi
Summary: Prompt request. Steve is sent on a mission with you (reader) and Bucky--things do not go as planned.





	The Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Bolded lines are the requested prompts.

Steve couldn’t believe he had lost you and Bucky again.  This was the most ridiculous mission he had ever been assigned on—and he had every intention of telling Fury that he would NOT be going on another mission with these two dopes again.

“Y/N, Bucky, where are you guys?” He tried calling for them again into his wrist radio, and again he got nothing.  Steve snarled in frustration and picked up the pace.

Yup, he was never working with them again.

“You seriously  don’t have anything to cut this?” Steve could hear your voice coming from the end of an alley.

“All I have is this.” He heard Bucky reply, and Steve nearly sprinted to the end of the alley, coming to a halt when he saw the both of you—with a large dog between you.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Language!” You covered the dog's ears.

“Not in front of the dog!” Bucky glared at Steve and began to try and cut through the cable that kept the dog tethered to the single light post at the end of the lane.

“What about the mission?”

“This is the mission.”

Steve blinked several times.  This couldn’t be the mission…but he couldn’t think of what the mission was anymore. He knelt down and reached for the dog's neck, looking at the tags—it was obviously owned.

“ **We are not going to steal someone’s dog**.”

“They clearly don’t want him,” Bucky argued.

“Clearly,” You snatched the knife Bucky was using out of his hand and tried sawing through the cable.

“We have to go, Fury will…”

“You can **go to hell** if you won’t help us.” Bucky looked Steve in the eye, jaw clenched.

“This is insane,” Steve shook his head, he had no idea what was going on. 

“Bucky, help me.” You suddenly sounded distressed, tugging Bucky’s arm and pulled him down.

“ **I’m here as long as it takes,”** He patted you on the back, and then cooed to the dog, “ **You’re too good for this world.”**

“I am not doing this.” Steve started to back up, and then there was a large explosion.

* * *

“There is NOT going to be a dog in the tower,” Tony yelled.

Steve sat straight up; it took him a moment to realize he was in his bed in his room at the Avengers Tower.

He heard you and Bucky yell something back but he couldn’t make it out, but as he made his way to the common room he could definitely make out you swearing at Tony.

When he saw the dog sitting between you and Bucky he almost couldn’t find his voice.

It was the same one from his dream, the same one that you and Bucky were trying to steal.

“What the _hell_ did the two of you _do_?”


End file.
